The Morning After the Party
by SolStone
Summary: The FE:RD cast has a party after defeating Ashera. After a night of dancing and... drinking, certain characters awake to see someone sleeping next to them. Multiple pairings. Suggestive themes are a part of the story. Deal with it.
1. The Party

Okay. This is basically about a big party everyone had after defeating Ashera in the Tower of Guidance. Let's just say that certain pairs of people will wake up next to each other after a night of... "well mannered frilovity". More like a night of alcohol and... stuff. ;)

This is FE:RD. Feel free to give me feedback on pairing suggestions and how to set it up. I have a few ideas, but I'll run out eventually...

rated 'T' for alcohol refrences, suggestive themes, language, etc.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem.

* * *

They had done the impossible. They had defeated the senate and the goddess Ashera. They had saved the whole world from a horrible fate. The combined Hawk, Greil, and Silver armies all converged in Sienne for the assault on the Tower of Guidance. They succeeded.

Now, after the final battle, there was to be a grand party held in the Grand Festive Hall of Sienne. In attendance would be all of the heroes who fought. It was a banquet for them, and while the whole world would celebrate, they would enjoy fine dining, dancing, and overall merriment.

It was the night of the party. Women scrambled around for dresses; men ran to and fro looking for suits and dates. It was as though everyone were attending their high school Prom; Sienne was in turmoil. Caterers and chefs alike had been cooking for the past twenty-four hours, seamstresses and tailors had been making and fitting dresses and suits for all of the attendees.

Yet there was one thing that was brought to the party unintentionally. Soren exploded when he saw it. No one cared. Everyone was having a good time.

Alcohol: the doom of inhibitions; the bane of good intentions. In moderate use it was a depressant. In excessive use you have… you get the point.

Soren could only watch in horror as everyone began drinking to their first toast.

"A toast to the hero of Tellius! Long live Ike!" echoed off the walls.

Soren drank to that one.

Ike gave a quick speech thanking practically everyone there. He especially thanked his mercenaries and Soren. Skrimir led the applause for his little tactician, who saved the Laguz Alliance's war efforts.

"A toast to the peaceful relations between the laguz and the beorc." Cheers reverberated off the walls. Soren did not drink to this one. He threw his glass at the wall and it shattered.

Caineghis and Sanaki gave rather long speeches regarding racial unity and equality. Soren almost choked on the olive in his drink.

"A toast to everyone here! For everyone here is a hero or heroine of Tellius." This toast was almost as loud as the one for Ike. By now people unaccustomed to alcohol were getting a bit tipsy to say the least.

And with that, the formalities disappeared, and everyone took to the dance floor. It was ten o'clock. Soren left to take a walk around Sienne.

Soren returned to the Grand Festive Hall to see people still dancing their hearts away. He asked a passing waiter for another drink. The waiter offered him one. He took the whole tray. Downing one after the other Soren lost his marbles and collapsed in his tent. Ashera knows how he got back there.

And only Ashera knows what happened that night and that morning because evidentially, most everyone awoke with a headache…

And some people awoke in beds that weren't theirs… but they awoke next to people they knew… and cared for deeply…

* * *

I'll try to post regularly. :) Try.

I have a few pairings sorted out already.

If you have any ideas, feel free to review.


	2. Kieran wakes up

First up is our dear Crimean Royal Knight Deputy Commander: Kieran.

Cheers.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Kieran woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He had a headache, and he could not remember why.

"Let's see… I went to the party in my red suit, as Elincia commanded me to attend. I sat at the 'Crimean Table'. I was next to… Geoffrey. Who else would I sit next to besides him? Yeah." Kieran seemed content. Then why the heck was his head hurting?

"Well, we ate a nice dinner. Steak and vegetables served with a nice local vintage wine. One glass. That's all. That's all I let the server pour me. Crimean knights don't get drunk. Makalov does get drunk. He gets drunk frequently." Kieran sighed. Makalov was a complete waste of a knight. He might as well be a circus act.

"Real Crimean knights don't get drunk. I don't get drunk. Wait…" Then it dawned on him. "So I had one drink, and three toasts. Then Marcia gave me one. That makes five." Kieran chuckled. "At least I can count to five." He sat up in his bed and stretched, letting his arms fully extend. "Then Marcia took me out to the dance floor. Doesn't she know that I have two right feet? Or was it two left feet?" Kieran slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead and crashed back down onto the mattress.

He then felt something that sent chills down his spine. A puff of hot air made contact with his arm. "By all that is good in the world, what happened last night?" Kieran muttered, not wanting to look to see who his new roommate was. Little did he know that she would soon become his permanent roommate, and his wife.

"So. I had about five drinks, and then… damn. That stupid waiter came around and gave me another one. That makes six. What was I thinking? Clearly I wasn't." Kieran opened one eye and saw that he was in a Begnion suite. The sun was at its high noon stop, and Kieran sleepily rubbed his eyes. At least he wasn't in a gutter being drunk as a dog. Venturing forth a bold guess, he opened his other eye and turned to see who he took home last night.

Sleeping soundly next to him was Marcia. Her pink hair glowed in the sunlight that was pouring into the room, and Kieran sighed looking at her. She was beautiful, and he had fallen for her.

"Perhaps I'd better just sneak out." Kieran tried to shift his weight and exit the bed without waking her. When he began to get up the bed creaked under his weight. He quickly settled down into his place again and sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck here for now. I won't risk waking her until I can get out of here safely. He then decided to look for his shirt. "That's funny. I usually sleep with a shirt on. I guess it was really hot last night." Kieran looked around the room and saw his shirt lying ungracefully on the floor… with his pants and the rest of his clothes.

"What happened last night?" a thought then dawned upon him. Taking a risk, he turned around and saw Marcia's back, as she was lying with her back facing him. He slapped himself again when he saw that she was not wearing a shirt either.

One word escaped from his mouth, "Damn". That was all it took.

Marcia, who was not sleeping soundly, just woke up and stretched her arms. "Oww… why does my head hurt?" Marcia asked herself. She opened her eyes and was quite shocked to see Kieran next to her, though her heart skipped a beat upon seeing him, especially seeing him shirtless. They were in bed. Together. Marcia looked around while Kieran avoided her gaze. She saw her clothes on the floor next to Kieran's and all of the pieces fit together. She flushed a shade of red that matched his hair, and he blushed a shade of pink that matched her hair. She pulled the covers up higher to cover anything that she might accidentally show.

Marcia broke the awful silence. "Well… I suppose that we had a good night together."

"Marcia… I had fun dancing. You showed me that I don't have two right feet."

Marcia laughed. "Kieran, you don't have two left feet." They both burst out laughing.

"I think I had too many drinks last night." Kieran stated while he lay back on the bed.

Marcia gasped. "Crackers! Crimean Royal Knights never get drunk! What would Geoffrey say?" Marcia smiled and watched as Kieran's face contorted.

"He would reprimand me, discharge me and give my position away to Makalov." Kieran stated glumly. Marcia just laughed.

"I don't remember seeing Geoffrey there last night." Marcia stated simply. Kieran nodded his head until something dawned on him.

"Marcia, Geoffrey was there remember? He and Elincia were the first ones out dancing." Marcia strained to remember, but the blue-haired paladin and Queen Crimea didn't dance across her mind. Kieran suddenly burst out laughing. "Shame on you Marcia! You were drunk a well! Geoffrey and Elincia were there the whole time."

Marcia flushed. "I was not drunk! At least I didn't step on my dancing partner's toes like a muffin-head!" Kieran looked down sheepishly, and Marcia giggled.

After a few minutes of laughing, the gravity of the situation sunk in like a weight.

Marcia was suddenly afraid. She had no way of knowing if she was pregnant or not. Kieran also looked troubled. "Kieran, what if we… did…"

Kieran burst out with a shout, "I swear on the most esteemed General Geoffrey of the Crimean Royal Guard that we did not… do that…"

Marcia did not look convinced. Kieran turned away and held his head in his hands. Marcia slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Kieran… I hope that this doesn't change anything… I was hoping that…" Marcia then went silent. What if he didn't love her back?

"Marcia…" Kieran said softly. "There is something that I need to tell you. I was hoping to be in better circumstances, but just in case we did… you need to know." He reached a hand up to hers and he held her arm which sent sparks running up into Marcia's heart.

"Marcia, I love you. I've fallen for you. Your gracefulness, your beauty, your smile and your wit have won me over. I want you to know that despite whatever happened last night, I'm your knight in shining armor." Kieran, having poured out his heart, let out a sigh of relief. He waited on bated breath for what was to come.

He felt her weight shift on the bed, and then he felt soft lips press against his own. Shocked yet relieved, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. They fell back onto the bed together and exchanged their love for the other.

Marcia pulled back first and spoke up. "Kieran I love you too." They lay there together, arms wrapped in love's embrace; it did not matter if Marcia was pregnant. "Perhaps we should get dressed and see what everyone else is doing."

Kieran smiled and laughed. "Okay Marcia but there's one problem." Marcia was confused. "We're both naked. Who's going to get up first?"

* * *

So the ending was rather cheezy, but hey. Oh well.

There was #1. Next up is Ranulf. That one will be... interesting. There'll be more than 2 people involved in that one. And a cameo from our favorite drunk. [If you need a hint see the first chapter.] ;)

So keep the reviews coming, and the suggestions.

Cheers.


	3. Gatrie wakes up

So I was working on two other chapters for this fic, when I realized that I HAD to do something with Gatrie. This also hints at who Shinon will wind up with later on...

By the way, I'm putting Ranulf's chapter off another one becuase I need to have Shinon go before Ranulf, and Gatrie has to go before Shinon. There is a story arc here that must be covered, and in order for Ranulf's... situation to unfold how I want it to, I need Shinon to go before Ranulf.

Don't worry, our favorite drunken archsage [there'll be more than one later on... ;) ] will make another cameo in Ranulf's chapter.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Gatrie awoke to the sound of chirping birds in the tree outside his window and the sun gently kissing his face. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out. "Ahh… what a night. I hardly remember what happened." That wasn't far from the truth. Gatrie was either drunk or knocked out most of the night.

"I remember going to the… event with the mercenaries. Even Shinon came- in a tux no less! He has style! I wore a suit I rented from some old shop in Sienne. Oh well. We all sat together at the table. I took Mist's drink and Rhys'. He's too frail to get drunk. He might have danced with a girl and gotten his foot broken when she stepped on it." Gatrie chuckled. "He's a weakling-that healer." Gatrie strained to remember. He realized that his head hurt something mighty painful. Reaching back he felt a large bump on the back of his head. "Now how did that get there? I must have danced pretty badly to get that…"

"I saw Shinon dancing with some girl. I remember hitting on her once. That's weird. Shinon was dancing with a girl. He must like her or something; he looked as though he were enjoying himself. The last time we attended a formal event he turned down every girl who asked him- even rich, single, noble ladies. What an insane, poor, mercenary! He hit it off with every female there! Even the married ones were looking at him."

Gatrie heard someone yawn and sit up next to him. "Good morning!"

Gatrie almost exploded in happiness. Gatrie had slept with a woman! "YES!!! I FINALLY DID IT!"

"Did what?" the female voice asked.

Gatrie turned to see Heather next to him in bed. "I finally picked up a woman and brought her home."

Heather yawned. "Yes, you did. You picked me up last night and brought me to your room." Gatrie was too excited to contain himself. "What's wrong with you? We didn't get it on."

Gatrie's smile melted from his face. "What do you mean? We're both naked in the same bed…"

Heather laughed. "You are naked because you stripped in a bar after being rejected for the tenth time. You were screaming 'someone sleep with me!' So I brought you here and I am not naked." Heather got out of bed, and she was fully dressed. "You have a bump on the back of your head because you were trying to kiss me and I knocked you out with a chair." Gatrie looked across the room and saw the remains of what was a chair in pieces on the floor.

Gatrie reached down for his trousers and felt for his belongings. "Wait, where's my wallet?" Just then a second chair came down crashing down on his drunken head and sent him to sleep again.

Whistling, Heather grabbed her effects, Gatrie's wallet and left the room being sure to close the door behind her. "What I do for money…"

* * *

So I have a few pairings down already, and I can't list them as pairs or you all would know who's matched up. ;)

Reviews are nice, and I still like to get pairing suggestions. While allof them can't be used I go get ideas from you all, and the Ranulf chapter will fuse my original idea with a few other ideas I got in reviews.


	4. Shinon wakes up

This is the long-awaited Shinon-centric chapter. After this chapter comes the Ranulf chapter with a cameo from our favorite drunk, branded, archsage. Shinon swears, so there is more swearing in this chapter than usual.

I realize that Shinon might be a tad OOC, but he was drunk. And how the _ _ _ _ is he supposed to get hitched if he's a jerk all of his life. He has a heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The sun peeped over the Mainal Cathedral and it poured into a room not too far from the Grand Festive Hall of Sienne. One of the elite Greil Mercenaries awoke and shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. He grumbled and sat up in his bed. His eyes were still glued shut, as the light was too blinding to his fragile eyes. "Damn. I should have gotten a room on the west side of the hotel."

Shinon rubbed his eyes. He reached back and gathered his hair together and tied it back into his long trademark red ponytail. He realized that his head throbbed. Thinking back to the night before, he remembered the party. Ike told him to go, as he was one of the seventeen 'greats' that stormed the Tower of Guidance. He bought this black tuxedo. He figured that he should spend some of his money. When was the next time that he could get drunk without getting yelled at by the Commander? He remembered sitting at the Crimean table, as that is where his mercenary command was from.

"Let's see… I had two drinks before the toasts began. I had mine and took the other from Rolf, as he's too young to drink." Shinon chuckled. "Poor boy. He was so upset I wouldn't let him have a drink. Then there were three toasts, but I didn't drink to the cross-racial unity one." That earned him some dirty looks from Lyre. "That Lyre can't leave me alone. Once the dancing started she came over and dragged me out on the floor. I guess she thought that I couldn't dance. I sure showed that girl." Shinon tried to open his eyes again. It was easier, but still too bright.

"Then I went to the bar and had a couple drinks. Then that Skrimir dude came over and challenged me to a drinking contest. Why did I agree?" Shinon scratched his head and sat up in his bed. "I remember drinking. And we drank that bar empty. Then I saw Soren being chased around by a couple of drunken girls." Shinon chuckled again. "A waiter came by and I took another drink. Someone must have spiked it because I was losing control by then. Lyre was pretty drunk too…" Shinon paused and took a moment to breathe.

Shinon sat up and opened his eyes when he heard something purr next to him. Two words escaped his mouth while a chill ran down his spine: "Oh shit". He slowly turned to see Lyre lying in bed next to him. "Damn. What do we have here?" As Shinon looked around the room he saw her clothes lying in a pile under a small table, and his were ungracefully scattered on the floor. Shinon knew that he had been drunk. She had also been drunk. How else would she have gotten in his room? Then it hit him. "I'm a beorc. She's a laguz. We just… no! I called her a laguz! She's a subhuman! I slept with a subhuman! I don't like laguz! AHH! I don't like subhumans! I don't like her!" Shinon slapped himself for being stupid, and then he crashed back down on the bed.

"For all I'm mean and racist to her, she is rather cute and she looked beautiful in her red dress. Her hair was down and her eyes sparkled. Her dress matched my hair too. She looked gorgeous…" Shinon caught himself. "Slow down you heartless mercenary. Mercenaries don't get to settle down and raise a nice happy family. So take your little fantasy life being married to her and throw it away. Why would she love me- a badmouthing, racist, heartless mercenary? Why do I care for her so much? Is this 'love' that people fall blindly into? Because I've fallen into something, and I'm hoping that if its love that she requites it." Shinon sighed. "I'm so glad she's asleep. This would totally kill my apathetic façade if anyone heard me."

At that moment, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms. She blinked and shut her eyes. She lay back down and curled up in a ball. Her nose twitched suddenly. She then tensed and Shinon readied himself. Lyre turned her head and wasn't too surprised to see him there. "I smelt you beorc."

"I have a name laguz. Subhuman. Same thing." Shinon spat.

"Since when do you call 'subhumans' laguz?" Lyre asked slyly.

"I don't! You're a subhuman! What am I doing here?"

Lyre stretched her arms again. "I don't know. What are you doing here?"

The Marksman just looked at her. "This is my room! Take your laguz hide and leave!"

"I thought I was a subhuman." Lyre winked.

Shinon buried his face in his pillow. "It's the same thing! You know what I mean when I say it."

Lyre then looked around the room and took in the scattered clothes and her situation.

"So… you like me or something?" Lyre asked.

Shinon bolted up and sat straight up. "No. I don't. I don't know what happened. I was drunk! How should I know what happened! Maybe _you_ like _me_!"

Lyre looked offended, hiding any feeling of embarrassment. "You are the one who got drunk!"

"You were the one who took me out dancing! I don't like to dance! I'm a heartless mercenary who kills for money. I don't do ballroom dancing."

"You danced pretty well out there last night." Lyre spat back.

"You won't see me doing that again." the redhead erupted.

"You looked pretty happy dancing with me." the laguz fumed.

"I was drunk! People do crazy things when they're drunk." he retorted.

"I bet you gave me kittens in your damn drunken stupor!" she snapped.

Shinon was speechless. She continued. "If you hate subhumans I guess its no great surprise that you'd bother getting one pregnant. Besides, you're a heartless mercenary; why should you care about me- or anyone?" Lyre turned away from the redhead.

Shinon wanted to yell at her for thinking so lowly of him. He thought he heard her sniff. "And I only asked you to dance because I like you Shinon. I thought that you care for me too…" Shinon felt a tug on his heartstrings. He had a heart, and it was certainly not black. He wanted to show her that he had one, and that he cares without breaking from his apathetic shell.

'_I can't let her slip out of my fingers… she could be the only woman who will ever love me for who I am. I can't let her go, especially since I like her too.'_ He then noticed something in her hair.

"Lyre, what are these?" He reached over to her head and tickled her furry ears on the top of her head.

"Stop that! It tickles!" Lyre said irritably. She then stopped herself. She brought her hands up and felt them. They were laguz ears. A smile crept to her face. She turned to face her supposed beorc mate. "Does this mean that… I'm not with your kitten?" Lyre asked.

"Try transforming." Shinon advised. Lyre rolled off the bed, still clutching a blanket to her bosom. Shinon chuckled. He looked over the side of the bed to see an orange cat purring on the floor. "You look like a laguz to me."

Lyre jumped onto the bed and shifted back again. "I thought I was a subhuman." Shinon merely smiled.

Shinon rolled his eyes. "You know, I can't say I don't like you Lyre." he finally said.

Lyre cocked her head to the side. "Does that mean you like me?"

Shinon laughed. "It means I don't dislike you."

Lyre smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well then, I don't dislike you too."

"I'm glad." the bowman said. "You're lucky I'm still part drunk or you'd never hear any of this from me."

Lyre brushed the comment off. "You aren't a bad beorc. Perhaps we can go out together sometime?" the feline asked eagerly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lyre." Lyre's tail stopped wagging. "That means yes Lyre."

Lyre pulled him into a bear hug then transformed and got off the bed. "Well then, I'm going to see my sister and tell her that I'm dating a beorc."

With that Lyre opened the door and ran off to seek her sister.

Shinon got up and got dressed. Then he noticed that her clothes were still lying on the floor. "I hope she realizes that when she reverts back she'll be naked." Shinon began whistling, collected her clothes and headed out to find his laguz girlfriend.

* * *

Ranulf's chapter is next. XD There'll be... [so far] six appearances of characters in the next chapter. This includes Ranulf, Soren's cameo, etc. Get pumped. I am and I'm the one writing it!

Review and suggest a pairing.


	5. Ranulf wakes up

Sorry that it's been awhile. I've been busy with school and AP stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Shinon left his room whistling as he went. In his arms he carried Lyre's clothes in a bundle. It was still rather early in the morning, and the streets were quiet. He walked along the road, and using the room guide that he was given by Ike, he found his way to the Grand Sienne Inn, where Lethe was staying. "Gatrie is also supposed to be here." Shinon chuckled to himself. "I wonder if he picked up anyone last night." Just then Heather came walking down the hallway whistling to her and looking through a wallet that looked vaguely familiar to Shinon. "Hey Heather! Whose wallet is that?" Upon being recognized, Heather turned tail and fled. "Hey Heather! Isn't that Gatrie's wallet? What do you have it for? You sleep with him?" Heather turned the corner and ran out into the streets. Shinon sighed and slowly made his way down the corridor…

* * *

Lyre ran down the corridor, following her sister's scent. It was hard to concentrate, as the smell of alcohol and booze seeped out of every door and room. Lyre eventually found her scent leading to a room that wasn't hers. She tried the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. Glancing down the corridor for witnesses, she slunk into the room. She carefully reverted into her human form once inside, and to her surprise she was stark naked. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, she wrapped it around herself as she walked into the bedroom, seeing who Lethe slept with.

Lyre could not help but suppress a giggle when she saw Lethe curled up in a ball next to Ranulf. The two were sleeping softly, and Lyre crept closer. She crept closer to Lethe's ear and whispered quietly, "Lethe, I caught you."

Lethe did not stir, but Ranulf opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Looking around he saw a naked Lethe sleeping next to him and Lyre with a towel around her. "WHOA! I slept with two girls in one night? Man am I a player!"

Lyre smacked him across the face. "I did not sleep with you! I was over with… someone else."

The argument caused Lethe to wake up. Ranulf's grin disappeared from his face as Lethe took in the situation. "You cheated on me with my sister?!?" Lethe yelled.

"I didn't sleep with him Lethe! I swear on mother-" Lyre began.

"And you!" Lethe exploded, "what are you even doing in my room?" Lyre shifted uneasily.

Ranulf spoke up. "Well Lethe, you are actually in my room. I took you home last night. I asked you and you said-"

"I let you take me home last night?" Lethe screamed.

"Yeah, you were pretty excited about it too…" Ranulf continued. Lethe looked at Ranulf as though he was some sort of pervert. Lyre sat down on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly the front door flew open and it slammed shut. The trio could hear heavy panting and a figure sitting down in a chair. "I hope she doesn't find me here." A familiar voice said. Outside footsteps drew near the door, stopped for a moment, and continued their search. The intruder wandered the room, and walked in on the trio of cats. Soren, who was still drunk from the previous night's festivities, saw three-semi naked cats on a bed. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

Lethe was irritable. "What are you waiting for, some threesome show?" Soren clamped his jaw shut and stood to leave. "Beat it you drunken human!" Lethe then proceeded to throw pillows at the drunken arch sage, who fled the room and reentered the hallway.

"So what are you doing here Lyre, if you're not going to help us make a threesome?" Ranulf asked. He received a quick slap from Lethe.

"Well, I-" Lyre began.

"Don't tell me sis." Lethe interrupted. "I can smell the beorc scent on you." Lyre shifted uneasily in her seat. "You slept with a beorc."

"No I didn't!" Lyre pleaded. Lethe didn't look convinced. "Well, we slept together but didn't-"

"Are you with kittens?" Lethe asked, not letting her sister speak.

"I saw her come in here in laguz form Lethe." Ranulf pointed out.

Lethe turned to her laguz mate. "_You_ had better hope that _you_ didn't give _me_ kittens Mr. Threesome." She turned to face her sister. "So, who did you have a sleepover with?"

Then the door opened again, and Shinon entered the room. "Hey, I saw Soren running around screaming something about a cat laguz threesome. But I know that it can't be you three because Lyre was with me last night…" Shinon looked up to see Lethe shooting knives at him from her eyes, Ranulf breaking out into laughter and being punched in the stomach by Lyre. Shinon looked around, slightly embarrassed. "Come on Lyre, we need to let these lovebirds have a heart-to-heart chat." Shinon winked and Lyre took her clothes from her beorc boyfriend and they left together leaving Lethe alone with Ranulf.

Lethe turned to Ranulf, with a scowl on her face. "Now where were we in this argument?"

Ranulf smiled sheepishly. "I think that we were about to kiss and make up."

Lethe just pulled him close to her and kissed him. Ranulf responded and they kissed until room service brought breakfast an hour later.

* * *

Huzzah. I'm done with them. And Soren will be a recurring motif in this fic. He'll come back every one in awhile. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm pretty good about getting back to my reviewers, but I'm not perfect.


	6. Underage Mishaps Intro

This is a little side-story to the main action. I got this idea from a review. These are like gaiden chapters, though they are short. I hope you like them, though they won't be nearly as good as the longer ones.

And thanks for all of the reviews. I agree that the Ranulf chapter wasn't the greatest; I think I was trying to do too much in one chapter, but oh well. Live and Learn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

While the grand gala was taking place, a few of the youngsters who were underage were crammed in a small hotel together.

"Why am I stuck here, while the ball I sponsored is taking place without me?!?!?" Sanaki roared. She was furiously trying to escape from the room they were stuck in.

Tanith rolled her eyes. "You're stuck here because there is alcohol at the party, and you all are too young to drink any." Shouts of anger from the youngsters arose from the prisoners, and Tanith just shrugged it off. She reached a hand into her purse and withdrew some vodka, which she downed easily.

"We demand equal rights! I'm a noble of Daein, and as such I should-" Fiona began.

"SHUT UP!" Tanith roared, and with that she threw the half-full vodka bottle at the small crowd.

Rolf scrambled to drink up the _aqua vitae_before it soaked into the carpet. Tanith pulled out another bottle of vodka and downed it-and three others in rapid succession. Rolf stared greedily at the vodka being drunk without him. His eyes darted from the bottle to Tanith's dress. She was wearing a black dress that was a tad small for her.

A number of servants entered the room carrying crates of food and drink. A small musical group came in and began playing for the youngsters. "Enjoy." the head waiter said before leaving. The youngsters attacked the table and devoured the food within minutes. They found an unexpected beverage in the carts: alcohol. While Tanith wasn't looking, many of them took a drink- or more. Chaos burst forth in that room.

…

It was about midnight, and the youngsters had drunk out two crates of alcohol and a keg of beer. Most of them had drunk alcohol before, but not in large quantities. Leonardo and Fiona decided to go make out in the corner on the sofa. When the waiter arrived to collect the dishes, he only saw Leona- the combined mass of Leonardo and Fiona wrapped together. Rolf, Sanaki, Tormod, Laura, Aran, Edward, and Tanith were all missing, gone into the night.

* * *

Like I said, these won't amount up to much. There'll be about... 3 of them in total.

Let me know what you think.


	7. Underage Mishaps I

This isn't much. Just a little gaiden. Hooray for Rolf the player.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Tanith woke up with a major headache. She tried to open her eyes, but she was unable to. The sun blinded her and kept her eyes shut. She tried to roll off her bed; she ran into someone next to her.

"Nnnghhhh… watch it." Tanith nearly had a heart attack upon hearing someone else in her bed. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and pried them open. She looked down to see her little black dress on the floor. Luckily she was in her own room, but she looked to her right and saw Rolf waking up next to her.

"Rolf! What are you doing here?" Tanith screamed. She clutched the blanket closer to her chest.

"You invited me back here… I think…" Rolf yawned. "I don't really remember…" Tanith rolled her eyes. "Vodka is goooooooooooooooooooood…"

Tanith swore. "We slept together…"

"You bet! And Tanith, you have really big-"

"Don't go any further young man." Tanith interrupted.

"I was just going to say that you have a really nice… body." Rolf signed dreamily.

"You need to go now Rolf."

"What do you mean? You invited me here to make out with you when we were both drunk last night-"

"GET OUT!" Tanith roared.

Rolf jumped out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes on. He ran out the door, leaving a depressed Tanith alone in her bed.

_Post-Script: Tanith was accused of abusing and harassing a minor, and she was stripped of her rank and title and was sentenced to fifteen years in a Begnionian jail, which included hard labor for pedophlies._

* * *

Ok. That was actually quite lame, but the next time a gaiden shows up it'll involve... about three guys and one girl. [It's tame!]


	8. Caineghis wakes up

This was a pure fan request from Ralf Jones. Its a huge crack pairing. I hope he likes it. And everyone else of course. There are actually three people involved here...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The great lion king woke up in a Begnionian hotel somewhere in the heart of Sienne. He stretched out his massive arms and purred softly. "Whoa! Since when does the great lion king purr like a mewling cub?" Opening his maw of a mouth he let forth his booming voice and his roar of laguz pride and feral strength reverberated across Sienne, and his head. He lay back on the bed and massaged his head, as it hurt with his mighty roar circling around his head.

His eyes shot open when he heard a small yawn- like the coo of a dove- rising from next to him. He slowly turned his head and saw a familiar face lying next to him. Stumbling backwards, trying to escape last night's actions he backed away from her and fell onto the floor with a royal thud as he landed on his royal keister. She opened her cerulean eyes and reached back and pulled her hair into a ponytail behind her. She sat up and quickly clutched a sheet to her chest. "King Caineghis? What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know…" he stated rather dryly. "Though I think the question should be what are you doing here?"

"You are correct lion king. These are not my quarters. It appears to be your room. I remember leading you here last night, since you were drunk and unable to walk alone."

"You were rather tipsy yourself Sigrun." Caineghis laughed.

"Oh Ashera!" Sigrun cried. "Did we have… I can't say it!" Sigrun clutched the blanket to her chest and pulled it up to her eyes, seemingly hiding from what she was faced with.

Caineghis looked concerned as well. "I'll try to formshift." Sigrun looked on in horror as he tried unsuccessfully to formshift. Caineghis sighed. "Well, it's no use."

Sigrun was getting unstable. "How did this even happen? I was hoping for a gentleman at least… at most Sir Ike…"

"Well I'm a lot bigger than a beorc is." Caineghis stated. Sigrun looked horrified. "Well Miss Sigrun, you are now pregnant with a lion of a child."

Sigrun broke out into tears. "I am supposed to be the bastion of the Holy Guard of the most esteemed Apostle Sanaki! I am the model of loyalty, service, trustworthiness… and chastity." Caineghis stifled a belly-laugh. "Sigrun's tears flowed down her face. "And I slept with a man out of wedlock. How much lower can I descend? I was the highest rank that a commoner could achieve! I rose up through the ranks by my skill and loyalty, and here I am… soon to be discharged from the Holy Guard for what I did when intoxicated."

Caineghis' brain started working again. "Though your child will be a branded, not a lion. That's upsetting." Sigrun wailed loudly and Caineghis just looked dazed.

There was a hard knock at their door, and both of their heads turned to see the door. Caineghis wrapped a sheet around his waist and answered it. He opened the door to see no one standing there. He was puzzled, and poked his head out of the door frame to peer into the hall. Suddenly a wooden chair descended on top of his head, knocking him out cold. The assailant turned to the maids. "Drag the lion down to the hospital. I'll lead Miss Sigrun to her room." Sigrun pulled the comforter up to her chest as well, not knowing who this intruder was.

Turning the corner was Volke, dressed up in a dark brown tuxedo. He was not wearing his bandana around his mouth, and his hair was layered like it usually was. Sigrun stared in awe at the mysterious assassin standing before her- in a tux and tie. He was dashing at times, yet mysterious at the same time. "This isn't your room Miss Sigrun. Shall I escort you to your quarters?" Sigrun could not form any answer. Who was this lethal human weapon, who could dress up and play a gentleman as well as a seasoned killer?

"Volke…" Sigrun sighed. "I'm pregnant with Caineghis' child."

Volke shook his head in disapproval. "No you aren't." Sigrun looked up at him bewildered. "He was merely in jest. He had a drinking contest with Largo last night at the party, and they drank three taverns, two kitchens, and a bar out of alcohol. I kept an eye on everyone. Sanaki hired me to be there, and oversee everyone's behavior. I was also to keep an eye out for you." Sigrun looked up at him. "Sanaki was afraid that you, with your charm and beauty, would get picked up by some ruffian and… mistreated."

A roar from outside drew Volke's ear. He ran to the window to see Caineghis revert to laguz form and bound off towards the nearest bar. He was still drunk. "Bartender! Bring out the booze and the beorc babes! I want to get drunk and laid!"

Sigrun climbed out of bed to see if what Volke was saying was true. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing the red lion run free. "I'm so relieved. Thank you Volke."

The assassin's cheeks turned red. "There's no need for thanks; I've already been thanked with an advance."

Sigrun smiled. "But I haven't thanked you properly."

Volke backed away one step. "Sigrun you are intoxicated. Think about what you are doing."

"I smell alcohol on your breath too Volke." Sigrun continued, stepping forward to match Volke.

Volke backed up against the bed. "I know my limit Lady Sigrun."

Sigrun advanced to stand in front of him. "I know mine as well Sir Volke." She smiled slyly. "What would you say if I told you that I knew that you were watching me, and I brought Caineghis here to get you to follow me?"

"I would say that you are drunk." Volke replied coolly.

"Then you sir are drunk too." Sigrun laughed.

"Come again?"

"Sir Volke. I don't believe you for a moment. Sanaki didn't hire you to watch over me did she? You just made that up so that you could have an excuse to tail me."

"I tried my best didn't I?" Volke admitted bashfully.

"It was enough." Sigrun replied, inching closer to him. "Now may I thank you?"

"Feel free milady." the assassin replied.

Sigrun wrapped her arms around the assassin, letting the blanket around her fall to the floor, and she kissed him. He returned the favor, and leaned the two of them back onto the bed.

* * *

Well there it was. Hope it was enjoyed. This is probably the fastest I've ever updated any fic since Hanging Under the Yellow Scarf. That one was updated nightly for two weeks.

Keep the pairings coming. Girls are getting taken fast, and there is one pairing I'm committed to wholeheartedly [with no hope of being changed].


	9. Underage Mishaps II

I apologize for the long delay in chapters. I got my wisdom teeth taken out a few weeks ago, and one of the holes where it used to be got infected last week, so I've been pretty busy taking all sorts of pills and meds... its not been fun. And then school is in its dying breaths as well. I plan on putting out a couple more chapters of this one, but then I'm transferring all of my energy into the large post-FE:RD fic that I've been planning since December 08'.

So, this is another of the underage chapters. This one, I admit, was largely written under the influence of antibiotics, painkillers, and sudafed. But yeah, its a chapter; I hope you like it a bit. The next one is my favorite pairing, and I'm having a blast writing it, so it'll be waaay better than this chapter; I can promise that much.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Pelleas awoke in a room. He kept his eyes shut out of sorrow. He was rejected by Micaiah, the one he had a crush on. "Micaiah… my heart hurt so bad… I drank every drop of alcohol I could find that night hoping I'd get hit by some stagecoach or killed by some thief. Then why am I lying in a clean bed?" Pelleas reached out and felt the soft linen sheets of the bed. "I'm surprised. I wonder who took me in after last night."

"I did your highness." Pelleas' eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He turned to see Laura standing in the doorway to the shower-room. She had a towel wrapped around her, and her hair was dripping onto the carpet.

"Lady Laura! What are you doing naked?" Pelleas stammered. He did find it hard to tear his eyes away from her soft skin.

"I went to take a bath after waking up. It feels nice to bathe in the morning. Do you want to join me?" Laura said simply.

Pelleas was shocked. "Laura I…"

"Sorry, I know I'm a bit odd… I'm a bit tipsy after last night." Laura laughed. "I picked you up and brought you here." Laura shifted her feet awkwardly. "I-I don't know how to say this Pelleas…"

Pelleas stood up and walked to her after wrapping a sheet around his naked body. "Laura, do you like me?"

"Eep!" Laura squeaked. "No King Pelleas!" Pelleas looked at her, puzzled. "I mean yes. I know you are trying to get over Micaiah. She was all you talked about last night, while you were raving drunk. I…"

"Laura." Pelleas said while taking her hands. "I have to get over Micaiah. But with your help and your love I think I can fall out of love with her, and fall in love with you."

Laura pecked him on the cheek out of excitement. "Thank you Pelleas! I'm going to bathe now. Coming?"

"One moment; I'm going to put my clothes in the closet." Pelleas walked to the closet, but Laura blocked him from opening it.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Pelleas looked at Laura quizzically. "Edward is in there. While we were all drunk he tried to get me to sleep with him. I hit him over the head with a small chair and dragged him in there." Pelleas nodded slowly, eyes bulging.

Then the door burst open revealing Aran. "Laura! I want you! I know I don't have much to offer, as I'm a rather generic soldier-character who has no distinct personality, but I can love you tonight!"

Laura looked horrified at seeing Aran half naked; he was missing his pants, wearing only his shirt. Pelleas grabbed a chair and swung it at Aran, knocking him out. Pelleas dragged him into the closet and secured it. "Those two are going to wonder why they're crammed in a closet together."

* * *

Yeah. Pelleas is a lame loner. Micaiah rejected him. :( Oh well. She has bigger fish to fry.

So yeah, this chapter bit the dust compared to what I was hoping. But oh well, I had to give y'all my medical excuse for being unproductive.

Next is my favorite pairing, unless I have a better idea.


	10. Elincia wakes up

So I know that it has been awhile since I wrote anything, let alone for this story. I hope that people will read it, as I loved writing it. I think that I came down with writer's block, as I couldn't write anything for a long time. But I found my inspiration in a song, and this came out. This is the promised pairing, and my favorite FE:RD pairing. Please enjoy, and I WILL continue this fic, as I liked writing this one. Besides, I have to have Makalov come in some time. XD

I wrote this to Journey's _When You Love A Woman. _I actually don't love a woman, at the present moment, but it was what I needed in my blood to write this up. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, and I certainly don't own a light blue dress. XD

_

* * *

  
_

Rain was falling in the northern residential area of Sienne. It fell from the heavens. An old fortune teller who lived in Sienne once said that the rain is a gift from the heavens; the rain falls from heaven onto the sinners of this world, to help them wash away the sin and blackness of their souls before they ascend the golden stairs to heaven.

Elincia woke up to hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the roof above her. '_At least the rain will clean up some of the mess that everyone made last night. I'm sure that with the whole capitol in a party frenzy that it will take days to clean_.' The party. Elincia struggled to remember exactly what happened the previous night. '_I remember going to the party. Lucia and I met outside my room and we got a carriage together. Kieran insisted on riding his horse to the event. I must admit, that horse of his is his idol, if Geoffrey isn't._' Elincia paused as the azure-haired Crimean Duke galloped across her mind atop his warhorse. '_Geoffrey was there. He looked rather handsome, quite like a king. He's my king. I wish he were my king_.' Elincia paused and let out a deep sigh. '_I'm afraid that he won't ask me for my hand… and I'm too nervous to offer my hand to him_.' Elincia sighed again. '_How did mother ask father? They always said that it was mother who asked father to marry. And my father was the king then! Where did she find the courage to ask him? And did she ask him upfront, and boldly? Or was it more of a surprise thing, like leaving a note for him to find or a letter or-'_Elincia stopped. '_Perhaps he'll just ask me. That would make my life a lot easier. _

_There was wine served at the party. That's why I'm having trouble remembering what took place. There were a few toasts, to Ike, to racial unity, and to everyone. Then the floor was cleared by the waiters, and the music started up. I was hoping that Geoffrey would ask me to dance, but I didn't think that he would ask me first, before anyone else!_' Elincia paused to feel her cheeks heat up, and her heart lighten. '_But it was the best part of the night. He was on one knee, looking up at me as though I was more than a friend, more than a Queen… just me, Elincia.'_

Her day dreaming session was interrupted by the realization that she was cold. She opened her eyes to see her dress and other articles of clothing were lying on a chair nearby, which to her horror, were mingled with a suit and tie assortment which obviously belonged to someone else. Her mind began churning as fast as it could, to see whose it could possibly have been. The suit was quite normal looking, as practically every gentleman in attendance wore a black or dark colored suit. But there was a light blue vest lying atop the jacket, and Elincia was trying to remember whose it was. It uncannily resembled her dress, which was also a light blue. Naturally, she was hoping that it would be Geoffrey's, since she loved him and wouldn't mind waking up next to him for the rest of her life. But, in all honesty, she had not the time to look at his vest; she was too busy either looking into his eyes or just holding him close with her eyes closed while dancing to check the color of his vest.

Elincia then turned to see if the man who wore this vest was lying next to her. With a long inhale and a rapid heartbeat she rolled over, while clutching the blanket to her chest, and saw Duke Geoffrey Delbray lying next to her, asleep. Her heart was pounding faster than it had been, though Elincia could finally breathe in a sign of relief. He was lying on his back, with his eyes closed and the only sign of his life being the faint rise and fall of his chest. Elincia placed a hand on his chest and she could feel his toned muscles that a soldier's life gave to its finest armored men. She laid her head atop his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat and feel his faint breath on her hair. Reaching across him she took his hand in her own. Suddenly she found her courage. She turned to look him in the eyes.

"Geoffrey," Elincia whispered softly, as to not wake him as she practiced what she needed to say to him vis-à-vis. She paused a moment before the long awaited moment. "I love you. I just wanted you to know, since we are here together, that my heart is yours." Elincia paused for a moment. Then she felt Geoffrey stir underneath her. He opened his sky blue eyes, which met Elincia's amber eyes. Elincia's cheeks heated under his loving gaze, and they only grew warmer as he leaned forward and whispered her name as he kissed her. Elincia's heart raced as she met his kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the morning greeting she lay next to him, cuddling at his side, while he wrapped an arm around her. "Geoffrey," Elincia spoke softly, "have you been awake all this time?"

Geoffrey smiled and took her other hand into his. "I've been up since you called my name, which hasn't been long."

"Did you hear what I said?" Elincia asked nervously.

"No, but I bet it was the same thing that I whispered to you when I carried you in here last night after you fell asleep in the carriage on the way home." Geoffrey admitted bashfully.

Elincia looked at him smiling with anticipation. "Well, if you didn't hear what I said, and I didn't hear what you said, then someone will have to say it over again, to verify your claim." Geoffrey just looked at her and blushed. "And as Queen, I command you to speak first." Elincia giggled as Geoffrey looked at her, shocked that she would play the trump card so soon.

Defeated, but not broken, Geoffrey spoke his heart. "I said, 'Elincia, though you are sleeping now, and cannot hear me confess this to you, I promise you that you will hear it come from my lips. Elincia, I love you. I cannot see me living this life without you by my side, and I hope that you will accept me when I ask you for your hand.'"

Elincia was overcome with a blissful state of mind, body, and heart. She kissed Geoffrey slowly, letting every moment be better than the one that came before it. "Geoffrey, that is what I said to you; I love you, and if you ask me I will accept."

Elincia looked over to his light blue vest and asked, "Geoffrey, did you purposely match your vest color to match my dress color?"

Geoffrey confessed up to his queen. "Lucia hinted to me that you _might_ be wearing a light blue dress, and that it would look nice if we marched when I danced with you."

Elincia just giggled, knowing that Lucia was trying to help Geoffrey, who rarely wore anything other than his blue suit of armor.

"Elincia, I'm the happiest man in all Tellius." Geoffrey said quietly.

"Well, I'm not the happiest Queen in Tellius," Elincia hinted with a grin, "yet."

Geoffrey smiled. He looked into her amber eyes and said, "Elincia, will you marry me?"

Elincia smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Yes. I am yours Geoffrey of Delbray."

"And I am yours, Your Majesty."

"Geoffrey, you will have to stop calling me 'Your Majesty' now. We shall be equals: Queen and King Crimea."

"As you wish… Elincia."

* * *

I'd like to thank all my readers, and especially the reviewers, as they motivate me to keep it up!! I am still taking pairing suggestions, as this was my final pairing written in stone. So, I'll go back to attending my inbox again. Thanks for reading!!


	11. Makalov wakes up

This was supposed to be this big old thing, but I shrunk it down to be a Makalov-bashfest. I wrote this to _I'm On A Boat_. IDK why.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The dance floor was set. The lights were low, as the dreamer was having his way. All of the guests were awaiting His Lordship's arrival. The band was playing in the background. The waiters were in suits and ties handing out drinks to the guests. Then the percussion started a drum roll. The setting sun shone one last ray of light upon the top of the stairs.

His Lordship descended the stairs to the dance floor. His shoes were spotless and dazzlingly white. His tuxedo was pure orange, with a pink vest. Large gold buttons held his jacket together, and his cufflinks were also gold. A large gold cummerbund was wrapped around his waist.

Plastered across his cheeky face was a grin that could be topped by no other. His pink afro was groomed and permed; he was ready for anything. Attached to his arm was Astrid, who was wearing a small black dress that left little to his wandering imagination.

He then proceeded to lead the whole crowd in a boogie-disco-esque dance, and he waved that pink afro in front of everyone. People were throwing their money at his feet! He would never be poor again! He would never be in debt again! And just as he thought that things couldn't get any better, Astrid beckoned him to follow her to a room. It was his lucky night-

-until he woke up. Makalov woke up from his dream and rubbed his eyes vigorously.

The sun was pouring into his room in the southern end of the Begnion residential area. He rubbed his eyes again, and looked around the sun-filled room. It was, naturally, a mess. His clothes from the previous night littered the area. He tried rolling over in bed until he ran into something, or someone lying next to him. He opened his eyes to see Astrid, who was rudely awakened. "Makalov, what are you doing?"

Makalov instantly smirked. "You slept with me! Haha! I'm not a complete loser after all!"

Astrid wasn't fazed. She climbed out of the bed and stoop up, clothed in her black dress from the night before. "No, you didn't sleep with me. Though you did strip down once we got back here. You were on top of me when you passed out."

Makalov sighed in disappointment. He then perked up. "Want to do it anyway?"

Astrid looked horrified and ran to the bathroom. Makalov chuckled. "I guess she's putting something more appropriate on for me." Makalov lay back in bed, expecting his dream treatment to happen any minute now.

After a minute of waiting, Astrid returned.

Astrid was not naked.

Astrid was holding a bow notched with an arrow.

The last thing Makalov ever saw was that arrow being aimed at his drunken noggin.

* * *

I've decided that I'm going to do something with Ike in it. And the two most requested Ike pairings are IkexMia and IkexMicaiah. I'd like you people [through a review/PM/carrier-pigeon] to let me know which pairing you would prefer. I'll count up the votes and write it out when I finish the other pairings.


	12. Nephenee wakes up

Ok. Thanks for all of the IkexMia/Micaiah votes. I'll keep accepting them up until I say I'm ready to write it up; though it looks like one pairing has pulled ahead in the polls.

This was a crack pairing request. Its one of the wierder ones in the bunch, so this isn't at all romantic or fluffly like some of the more serious pairings, like GeoffreyxElincia or ShinonxLyre.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Nephenee woke up to a suppressing smell. She was almost choked to death by the smell of a heavy, musky cologne that weighed down on the room like humidity bogs down a hot summer day. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the heavier air that was found in Sienne when she arrived, but it never really left her nose. She smelled the distinct smell of an industrialized city when she entered Sienne, but it was vastly overpowered by this new fragrance; stench would be a more proper word. Her brain, despite the large intake of alcohol from the previous night, registered that she did not wear cologne, and that the most reasonable answer was that a man was somewhere in the room.

A man was in her room. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She was alone; alone in a room with a man, and not just any man, but a man who wore bad smelling cologne. Nephenee's hopes were immediately dashed.

She had a crush on the royal Duke Delbray, and even if he were not royalty, she would still revere the ground he trod on. She would often watch his fighting in battle, to see if he fared well, and that he emerged unscathed. She was elated to hear that he was alive and well when he, Bastian, and Volke joined the Hawk Army just before fighting Izuka. Despite her attempts at keeping her secret safe, Calill read her mind, which was probably a 'world-class-sage' technique, and found out. Calill found it to be 'rather cute and picturesque', though Nephenee was confused when Calill said that the Sire Geoffrey has eyes only for Queen Elincia. Nephenee regarded the phrase as a city-folk term, and thought nothing of it.

Nephenee began to despair, as she knew that Sir Geoffrey wore no such foul odor; Calill had reassured her that all of the noblemen had excellent taste in that field, or they had servants who specialized in that type of thing. She rubbed her eyes vigorously in an attempt to rub the sand of sleep out of her eyes. She was fully awake, but the sunlight kept her eyes locked shut. She stretched out her arms in front of her, as was her custom upon awakening, and let them fall in her lap. To make her already compromised situation worse, she realized that she was completely naked. As her fingers felt their way up her chest to her collarbone, she felt only bare skin; no clothing covered her from the world. Panicking, she let loose a squeal, and then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Just then, her 'guest' stirred next to her and yawned a mighty big one, which only added to Nephenee's distaste. She was greeted by her guest with a simple, "hello Nephenee". Nephenee turned towards the voice and opened her eyes to see Devdan.

Nephenee was speechless, as usual, but for a very different reason. She just gaped her mouth and stared at the man next to her. "Umm… Nephenee, you want to cover up yer... umm… chest with a blanket?" Nephenee squeaked again, then yanked the blanked from the bed and wrapped it around her chest.

Suddenly, a figure behind Nephenee shot up and panicked. "Where's the mouse? I heard squeaking! I hate mice crawling around in my bed!" Nephenee's eyes bulged and she turned around, away from Devdan, to see Danved waking up. Nephenee turned from Devdan to Danved, then from Danved to Devdan again. She then passed out on the bed.

The two men looked at one another.

Their jaws dropped as they pointed at the other.

Simultaneously they said, "You're… me!"

* * *

That was, by the way, an implied threesome.

Ranulf: A threesome without me? *Runs off and cries.*

Its also impled that the universe, or at least that bedroom, implodes due to the meeting between Devdan and Danved. XD

And yes, I'm still taking requests, and votes for the Ike pairing.

Thanks for reading through it all, the good and the bad; the serious pairings and the crack ones. You guys are the greatest! I'll throw myself a party when I get my 100th review on this fic. Thanks you guys! You always make my day!


	13. Renning wakes up

Sorry for taking forever. College is a tad busy. And, by the way, I WILL finish this fic before I post anything else. I have two more chapters, then I'm done. There will be Mia's chapter, and Micaiah's chapter. The voting period is over, because I'm writing Ike's chapter next. ;) Thank you to everyone who voted, even the anonymous person who voted nine times. I did count all nine votes as one, after deliberation with my Voting Fraud Committee.

Here it is, a request from my advisor and friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Renning woke up and stretched his arms. It would be another normal day, Renning told himself. He cracked open his eyelids and saw the summer sun pouring into his room, bathing the suite in a radiant dawn. He got up and walked to the window, stretching his arms as he walked. Looking out his window he realized that he wasn't in Melior. Looking down he saw that he wasn't wearing anything. Turning around in a flash of panic, he realized that he wasn't alone. Someone was in the bed with him, and luckily she was still sleeping. Thoughts and pieces of the wonderful dream that took place last night flooded his senses, as if he were reliving it all again.

_The ball was already in progress. The orchestra assembled, and everyone was waiting for the first couple to take to the floor. A few of the guests were already drunk, and they either collapsed in their chairs or they stumbled their way to the exit, and the streets of Sienne. As the dance floor awaited its first couple, Duke Delbray strode over to the conductor's podium and asked for a certain piece to be played. Renning watched in amusement as the conductor nodded enthusiastically, while Geoffrey walked over to Elincia, and bowing, asked her to dance. As the future Royal Couple walked onto the floor, Renning recognized the piece that was being played as-_

_"-the Crimean Symphony Number Three." Bastian explained to Lady Sigrun. "My grandfather wrote this piece when I was a young lad. He locked himself in his chamber for hours, trying to find the right melody that matched the cadence he envisioned. You see, music is an art-" Renning shook his head as Bastian tried to tell Lady Sigrun of the intricate art of making music, and Renning was simply content watching his niece and future nephew-in-law dance to the song in which they first met. They were young then, no more than ten years of age, and it was a ball in honor of Elincia's tenth birthday. The birthday girl was awaiting her first dance, as Bastian's grandfather orchestrated what would become his last symphony. After a few seconds, the young son of Glen and Ava Delbray walked over to the young Elincia, and asked for the first dance. With a smile, Elincia took Geoffrey's hand and walked to the dance floor, and proceeded to dance as their parents watched from their table._

_A tear ran down Renning's cheek as he remembered the lives of his brother Ramon and his wife, the good Duke and Duchess Delbray, and the elder Duke Felirae. He walked over to the balcony and looked out over the city. 'You would be proud of her, brother. She is a fine Queen; a woman after her mother.' Renning said aloud, before downing another drink. _

_'He would be proud of you too, milord.' was the response, as the Lady Lucia joined him on the balcony. _

_Renning smiled sadly. 'No, he would not be. I failed in protecting Melior the day he died. I failed in sending Elincia to Gallia safely. I failed to remember my own name, in the dungeons of Nevassa. I was warped and twisted until I could not remember my own kin.' Renning said, growing more morose. 'I tried to _kill_ her Lucia, I would have killed her!' _

_Lucia placed a hand on his shoulder as she smiled. 'Well, let's just be glad that Geoffrey was there to take the blow for her.' Renning sighed, knowing that he would have skewered Elincia, had Geoffrey not taken the spear for her. 'Besides, it was Bertram, not Renning of Crimea that tried to kill her.'_

_A silence fell over the duo, as the Crimean Symphony Number Three came to its culmination. A roar of cheers and applause arose from the audience, as the pair finished the dance. Another dance started up, and soon the floor was full of people dancing. Lucia looked from the hall to Renning and back again. 'Milord, would you like to dance?'_

_Renning chuckled. 'Lady Lucia. I am a soldier, not a dancer. I have not the feet for such movements.'_

_Lucia would not be swayed so easily. 'Geoffrey has no problem dancing. _Kieran_, for the love of Crimea, is dancing!' _

_'Kieran?' Renning said, taken aback. He turned to see Kieran float by on cloud nine, with Marcia at his side._

_Lucia smiled and took Renning's hand. 'Come now milord. I will lead you.' With a small pull Lucia led Renning to the floor, who did not protest._

Renning smiled as he reminisced of their dance, and he couldn't help but notice how his heart rate jumped when he saw her sleeping in his bed. Though the smile was quick to flee, when he realized what implications lay in waiting. '_What if she is carrying my child? What if there is a child involved? What would they think of me? What would Geoffrey and Elincia think? What would Lucia think of me?'_ With more questions than answers, Renning dressed himself and left the room in a hurry.

He exited the inn and paced the streets of Sienne, still cool from the morning chill. Charges of fornication, rape, and disorderly conduct raced through his mind, and the only station at which his train of thought could stop was at a hangman's noose or a chopping block. He shuddered at the thought, and his hands felt their way to his neck as he hoped that it would continue to shoulder his head for a few more years at least.

Then he walked into a garden, and sat down to contemplate who he was, and what he would do. He was a knight, and knights never retreat in the face of danger. What would Kieran say if he were faced with this situation? Renning chuckled to himself as he thought of Kieran, hearing how Renning took advice from him. Kieran would probably be speechless, lest he should faint at the thought. Renning laughed aloud as he thought of a speechless Kieran.

Renning then decided that he would be the knight. Even if there was a child involved, he would not leave Lucia alone. He would be the father that she needed, not the husband that she deserved.

Renning got up and walked back to the inn, but stopped at the door. There was a lone carriage parked outside the hotel, and there was neither a driver nor horses. Curious, Renning peeked in the window of the carriage to see Bastian, lying asleep in the coach with two ladies. Renning could hardly contain himself, as he looked in on Bastian and two ladies, their naked bodies barely covered under a coat. Renning ran inside the lobby of the inn as he delayed his bout of laughter. Once inside he exploded. He laughed at Bastian's predicament. He laughed at Kieran being more knightly than he. He laughed at himself, for leaving Lucia alone. He laughed until he was panting for breath.

He then walked back to his room, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Lucia, who was dressed and holding her head in her hands. He closed the door behind him, and stood silently. "Lucia…"

At the sound of his voice she got up and went to him, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry Lucia. I'm sorry for what happened last night, I'm sorry for leaving this morning. If there's any-"

"Renning." Lucia interrupted. "Thank you for coming back." She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Lucia, if there is a child here," Renning placed a hand on her stomach, "I want you to know that I will be here for you. Whenever you need me."

"Only when I need you?" Lucia asked, sadly.

Renning took the point. "Well, I think that the chapel has a couple of more stature than us to wed-"

"My brother and Elincia." Lucia finished.

"Exactly." Renning smiled. "But after their wedding… perhaps I should make a reservation?"

Lucia kissed him. "Perhaps. It depends."

Renning chuckled. "It depends on?"

"Whether I say 'yes' or not."

Renning smiled. "Alright. Lucia, lady of my heart, will you marry me?"

After a brief second, she responded, "Yes."

* * *

Next WILL be Ike's chapter, and it will either be shared with Mia or Micaiah. And, for parallelism's sake, our favorite archsage will have one last appearance before this is through!

Sol is out!


End file.
